1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the conveyance of a sterile liquid to a surgical treating or operating location, consisting of a liquid receptacle containing the sterile liquid, from which there can be dispensed the sterile liquid under the effect of pressure through dispensing conduit from the dispensing end thereof, wherein the dispensing conduit is provided with a valve arrangement for regulating the throughflow.
The infeed of sterile or aseptic liquids can become necessary for transfusions, as well as for the cooling of the work tools, in effect for maintaining moist and the cooling of the treatment location for surgical, in particular, bone jaw surgical or orthopedic applications, such as for stress-relieving treatments on the bone or on the tooth, for example, during drilling, milling or sawing, and also during special operations such as grinding and polishing, especially in the dental treatment technology. The sterile or, in effect, aseptic liquid can be a physiological common salt solution (NaCl), an infusion liquid, a medicated solution or the like. The liquid receptacle can be formed by a commercially available infusion bottle from a plastic material. The dispensing conduit is preferably constructed from a flexible hose of an elastic material.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The inventive liquid receptacle, for example, pursuant to German Petty Patent No. 70 31 511 can encompass a tubularly-shaped closed receptacle of a rigid material in which there is arranged an axially slidable displacement piston which can be subjected to power from both sides, which sealingly divides the receptacle chamber into a fluid chamber which receives the sterile fluid and forms the actual liquid receptacle-forming chamber, and into a dosing chamber which means by means of a pressure medium conduit which is connected to a pressure medium source and receives the pressurized medium, serves for quantity dosage of the sterile liquid.
In the arrangement which has become known through the German Petty Patent No. 70 31 511, the pressurized medium conduit has a foot control switch associated therewith as a valve arrangement for the regulation of the throughflow. The quantity of the sterile liquid which is to be dispensed is hereby dosed through variation of the air pressure. This, however, is an indirect and thereby delayed regulation of the dispensed liquid quantity and, at the dispensing end of the dispensing conduit, can lead to irregularities with respect to the agressing sterile liquid, which can be deleterious or at least uncomfortable for the treatment location of the human body.
The inventive liquid receptacle, in accordance with German Pat. No. 2,258,069 can also evidence elastically deformable walls and be arranged in a sealingly closable outer receptacle having rigid walls wherein, in a similar manner as in the previously described known construction, the liquid receptacle possesses a liquid connection for connecting a dispensing conduit which, however, in this instance traverses the outer receptacle, and whereby the outer receptacle also includes a pressure connector for the connection of a pressurized medium source.
Also in the arrangement pursuant to German Pat. No. 22 58 069 is the valve arrangement associated with the pressure conduit so that, through the herein required indirect regulation, there occur the same disadvantages as in the previously described known type of construction.
Furthermore, from the prospectus DRUCKMATIK LF 76 there has become known an arrangement of the above mentioned type in which the arrangement and construction of liquid receptacle and outer container is the same as in the arrangement pursuant to German Pat. No. 22 58 069.
However, the arrangement which has become known through the mentioned prospectus corresponds to the above-mentioned art since the valve arrangement is not associated with the pressurized medium conduit but with the dispensing conduit so that there is effected a direction regulation. Nevertheless, even in this known arrangement the regulation of the throughflow is delayed since, in essence, the valve arrangement, with the formation of a further conveying path up to the dispensing end, is found in the region of the receptacle-sided end of the dispensing conduit, which brings along the additional disadvantage in that the operator, for instance, a dentist, can only with difficulty reach a valve which is actuated by hand so as to cause a further delay.